This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hazard detection systems, such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other dangerous conditions, have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety considerations. These systems may be exposed to varying temperature conditions, which may be of interest for hazard detection and/or may negatively affect the functionality of certain system components (e.g., optoelectronic components). Accordingly, apparatus, systems, methods, and related computer program products for handling temperature variation with optoelectronic components of a hazard detection system are needed.